


Masqurade

by cassandrasfisher



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman ends up being an experiment. She turns into something different. The Avengers is sent to help her. How will things turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for journeystory!

Chapter One  


On an uncharted island in the South Pacific Ocean there lived a doctor who hid away from the world. He was doing research which the world deemed unworthy. He in his own mind thought he was doing good for the world.  


The walls were white and had nothing on them. So there was no indication of what he did exactly in this room. The only thing known was this room was a room to torture others in. In it laid a young woman in her early twenties. Her hands and feet were held in place with restraints.  


It was the conclusion she had reached since he was touring in the room at this very moment. She was on a metal table that was bolted to the ground. The table was in the center of the room.  


"No, I will not tell you anything," the young woman said as she struggled against the restraints. The doctor gave her a look which she knew all too well. This wasn't going to be fun for her.  


The doctor moved to her side and he moved a strand of her silky brown hair out of her eyes. The woman looked at him; spit hit the doctor's face. The doctor wiped the spit off and then looked at her.   


"Robyn, when will you learn I will always get my way?" the doctor told her. Robyn wasn't going to give up the information she knew. It would put the world in danger. She wasn't sure how long it had been since the doctor kidnapped her from her home.  


He had been experimenting on her. She wasn't sure what he had done to her, but she did feel different. "Never," Robyn yelled. The doctor walked over to a machine a few feet away. The machine looked to be brand new. He looked at her as he turned the knob on the machine. She could feel herself being pulled apart.  


He would have to kill her first. No one would rescue her, because no one knew where she was at. Even she had no idea where she was at. It was up to her to get herself out of this mess. The pain was bearable for a few moments or a few minutes, Robyn had no way of telling how long she was being hurt. There was no clock in sight. When the pain was too much she let out an ear piercing scream. How long she screamed, she wasn't sure. The doctor had a smile on his face as she screamed. He turned the knob to the left and the pain lessened.   


"I think you are done for the day," the doctor said as a couple of guards untied her and carried her back to her cell. The uniform they wore would be etched in her mind.  


The guards pushed her into the room that was hers for her stay. Robyn looked around the room. It was just a room with a toilet in the corner, nothing else. The floor was tile, which was cold.  


Robyn made her way to the corner furthest from the toilet and laid down. The pain from the doctor’s torture was still fresh for her. The pain was going throughout her body. The doctor was not making it comfortable for her at all. He wanted the codes for the missiles from her country, Siquake. Her country was an island in the Indian Ocean.  


Each treatment he gave her, she recovered from faster each time. It took about fifteen minutes and then the pain disappeared. Robyn came up with a plan to escape. All she needed was some luck to give her a way out of here. Now would be as good as any. Robyn got up and made her way to the door.  


First she peeked out into the hallway. No one was there. Robyn moved along the wall quickly and quietly. Of course she had to hide from a couple of the doctor’s employees. It took a while but she was able to make it out of the building. She looked around and saw water as far as the eye could see.  


'Damn, we are on an island. How to get off the island without being detected.' Robyn thought to herself. Movement caught her eyes. She looked over to see some of his men loading an aircraft. That was perfect. She would catch a ride back to the States. She made sure the coast was clear before she made her way to the aircraft.  


There were a lot of boxes, so it would be easy to hide. Robyn found herself a spot and settled down. It would be a good idea to make sure she wasn't going to rest right now. They could be back at any minute to find her. Her ears kept track of any sound which would indicate that they had found her. It was about twenty minutes then the air carrier closed its doors and took off.  


Robyn knew she wasn't safe just yet. Now since she escaped she had to figure out if there was a tracking device on her or not. If there was, she wasn't going to lead her family, friends or allies into a trap. She didn’t want to put them in that position. She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff, I have an assignment for you two," Nick Fury said. Clint and Natasha took a seat at the table. Fury looked at the screen in front of him. A picture of a young woman appeared on the screen.  


"This is the target I need you both to protect."   


"Sir, with all due respect, are you sure you need both Hawkeye and I on this case?" Natasha asked. This was a protection detail and with that, it meant it was a one agent job.   


"Yes, both of you are going on this assignment. This young woman is Robyn Brandt. She is the daughter of Co-"   


"Colin and Zeldra Brandt, the king and queen of Siquake. They are one of the countries with a large amount of missiles," Clint finished.   


"Correct. There is a force which we have yet to get information on which took her about three months ago, but she escaped. We need you two to go and retrieve her and keep her safe. Which means bring her back here so we can protect her until the threat is taken care of."   


"Yes sir," Clint and Natasha said.   
"We believe we have located her somewhere in Paris, France," Fury said as he slid an envelope over to them both. "Dismissed."   


They grabbed their envelopes and headed out the door to get ready to save the young woman.

Robyn was tired of running, but she knew it wasn't safe to go home just yet. In the weeks since her escape they had found her twice. She was sure that she had a tracking device of some sort on her. Which means they could find her anywhere. The tracking device needed to go as soon as possible. It meant she needed to find a facility which could remove it,without given the information of who she was to them. She had gotten a laptop and was doing the research. She knew of a facility here in Paris which would do exactly that. All she had to do was find some way into the building and get them to remove the device from her. If there wasn't a device, then it meant she wasn't being as careful as she needed to be.  


She needed to get back to the place where she was staying temporarily. It was getting dark and being in the dark meant she was going to get attacked. It wasn't something she wanted to do right now. Fighting she meant. She wanted this to be over and be safe at home in bed. She paid and left the cafe.  


Robyn had a sense she was being watched. She was halfway to her home when three goons showed up. They were in uniforms and they were men from the island she had been on with the crazy doctor. Two of them lunged at her, but she maneuvered around them. The third one had a baton in his hand and he tried to hit her with it. She caught his arm and flipped him over and he landed on the ground hard. Robyn felt different. Suddenly all three of the men were in the air and were thrown far away. Over a few tall buildings to be precise. Robyn started to fall to the ground, but a pair of arms caught her. The last things she saw before she fell into darkness was a pair of blueish gray eyes.

Clint and Natasha had tracked Robyn down. They had followed her home from the Cafe. Clint moved to catch Robyn before she hit the ground. He saw her beautiful chocolate color eyes before they closed.  


"Clint, we need to get moving. We don't know if there are any more goons trying to nab her," Natasha told him as she surveyed the area. Clint held Robyn with no problem at all.  
"Okay, let’s get her back to her place. Then we can call Fury for the rendezvous place," Clint told her as they started to move. Natasha made sure the way to Robyn's place was clear. Once they got to her home they made sure it was safe before they entered.  


Once it was cleared they went in. Clint set Robyn on her bed gently. He didn't want to wake her; she looked like she needed the rest.  


 "Tasha, call Fury and let him know we have the package," Clint told her. Natasha nodded and went over to the table where their gear was at. Natasha picked up her cell phone and made the call to Fury. It was a couple of minutes before Natasha spoke again.  


 "Fury said to rendezvous with him at the Eiffel Tower at eleven pm," Natasha told him. Clint looked over at the clock on the wall, it read ten forty-five.  


"We have fifteen minutes to get there," Clint said, as they began to pack up their gear. Once they were ready to go Clint picked Robyn back up and they headed out. They made it to the Eiffel Tower with five minutes to spare. The jet set down and the trio entered the jet and got themselves settled for the ride back to headquarters.  


Clint sat next to Robyn. He had a feeling if she woke up she would be frightened. He was going to be there to calm her down. He wanted to make sure they didn't have to give her a sedative. They were about ten minutes from base when she started to wake.  


Robyn knew something was wrong. She was moving. The last thing she remembered were bluish gray eyes which watched her. She had been captured; this wasn't good. Robyn could feel her hands and feet and they weren’t tied.  


If she was captured they would have her hands and feet tied and she would be blindfolded and gagged. Which clearly she was not, so what in the sam hill was going on. Robyn felt someone sitting beside her. She looked over to see bluish gray eyes which stared back at her. They were the same bluish gray eyes which she saw before she fell asleep earlier today.   


"Who are you?" Robyn asked.  


 "Hawkeye. We were sent by your father to bring you back to safety," Clint told her.   


"Who is we?"   


"Black Widow and I, we work for S.H.I.E.L.D ."  


 "Exactly what does S.H.I.E.L.D stand for?" Robyn asked curiously. Never had her father ever mentioned this organization to her. Why would he get them to bring her in? What did the crazy doctor want from her? Those were only a couple of the question she wanted to have answered.  


"S.H.I.E.L.D stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division," Clint told her. He then noticed Natasha looking down at her watch. "Don't worry, we will get back in plenty of time."  


Natasha heard Clint and looked up at him.  


"Get back in plenty of time for what?"  


"To see Cap before his mission."  


Natasha blushed when he said the name Cap.  


"How did you know?"  


"It's the little things," Clint simply said.  


Robyn watched the interaction between the two of them.  


"Let me guess. You two are partners. How long have you two been partnered together?"  


"Close to five years."  


"That's a long time," Robyn started, and then it dawned on her who they were. "You two are part of The Avengers team."  


"Yes, we are," Natasha replied.  


They were quiet for the rest of the ride. Robyn knew there was something different about Hawkeye. She felt a connection to him. The connection she felt towards him she couldn't put into words. Once the jet landed she was shown to a room. She waited to see their boss. Natasha left as soon as Robyn was settled. Robyn was at the window watching the scenery. Clint stayed in the room.  


"Is there a doctor on board?" Robyn asked.  


"Are you injured?" Clint asked concerned.  


"No. I just want the doctor to scan me, to make sure I don't have a tracking device on me," Robyn told him.  


"Why do you think you have a tracking device on you?"  


"I moved around and they found me three times. There has to be a tracking device on me. If they found me three times already, it doesn't makes me so sure they won't find me now."  


"I'm sure Doctor Banner can scan you as soon as you are done talking with Fury," Clint told her. He was going to find Bruce and asked him to run a scan on her. He was going to do this after Fury talked with her. The door opened.  


"Tiger Lily, is that you?" Nick Fury asked.

Robyn knew the voice, and the voice knew she wasn't too fond of that name. Two can play at this game.  


"Patches. You haven't called me that since I was ten," Robyn said, as she turned to see Nick Fury standing a little ways away. From the corner of her eye, Robyn saw Clint who had an eyebrow raised.  


"You know I don't like that name," Fury told her.  


"You know I don't like Tiger Lily," Robyn replied.  


"Your parents are worried about you."  


"Well, tell them I am fine. I will be home after I deal with a problem," Robyn said as she felt a little bit dizzy. She felt herself falling, but a pair of arms caught her. Her eyes were closed until she felt like she wasn't spinning. She felt herself being moved to a chair. It felt good to be sitting right now. Once she was sure she wasn't dizzy anymore she opened her eyes. Nick was by her side as was Clint.  


"What's going on?" a voice asked from the doorway. Nick moved so the other person who just came in could take a look at her.  


"We were just talking and then she started to fall. I caught her and got her to a chair to sit down in," Clint told the one who just entered the room.  


"I think it would be best if we get her to the lab," Bruce told them. Robyn stood up and took a step, but then she felt like she was going to fall again. Arms were around her and then she was being held.  


"I think it might be best if I carry you to the lab," Clint told her. Robyn wanted to walk on her own, but what just happened might happen again and she didn't want to waste any time figuring out what was wrong with her.  


"Okay, let's hurry so we can figure out what's wrong with me," Robyn said as she settled herself into Clint's arms. It made her feel safe, like nothing could hurt her.  


Clint wasn't sure what was going on with Robyn, but he knew there was something about her which made him want to protect her from harm. He knew she could take care of herself, but that wasn't going to keep him from worrying about her. They walked to the lab and he put her down on one of the free tables. He stepped back so Bruce could get in there. Robyn did feel tired.  


Bruce got the scanner ready. Robyn laid still on the scan started from her head to her toes and back to her head. Bruce went over to a screen which put the results of her test up. Nick and Clint were behind him, and they watched the results on the screen.  


"Hmmm," Bruce said.  


"What is it?" Nick asked him.  


"Well, the scan indicates there is a low level of radiation. The thing is it isn't any radiation that is found on earth," Bruce told him. Nick looked over at Robyn and then back to Bruce.  


"So what are you saying?" Nick asked.  


"This form of radiation isn't recorded, not by the human race. It's a new kind of radiation, one I have never seen before."  


"So, what does that mean for her?" Clint asked with concern in his voice.  


"It means her body is changing. What it is changing into, I haven't the faintest clue. I would like to keep her here for observation," Bruce said.  


"Great, what am I going to tell her parents?" Nick wondered.  


"You can tell them she is safe with you and we will keep her safe until the danger passes," Clint told his boss. Nick looked over at him while he watched over Robyn.  


"Agent Barton," Nick started. Clint looked at him. "You are going to protect my goddaughter. If anything happens to her, you will be answering to me."  


"Yes, sir," Clint said as Nick turned and left the room, Bruce followed him out the door. It left Robyn and Clint alone. Robyn sat up on the table.  


"So…"  


"Tiger Lily."  


"It's a nickname he gave me when I was younger. I gave him the name Patches for the patch over his eye," Robyn told him. She knew the story would come out sooner or later. It would be a good idea to get that particular story out of the way sooner rather than later. She hoped Clint didn't want a more detailed story then the one she gave him.  


"How are you feeling?"  


"I am feeling okay, just a bit tired at the moment."  


"Okay. Let me know if there are any changes at all, other than being tired," Clint told her.  


"Okay. I will. Just wondering, do you just go by the name Hawkeye or is there something else I can call you?" Robyn asked.  


"My name is Agent Clint Barton, you can call me Clint," Clint told her.  


"Clint, I like the name," Robyn said.  


"I like the name Robyn."  


"Thank you."  


"You're welcome. Do you know who is after you?" Clint asked. He hoped he could help with making sure she got safer quicker.  


"It's a doctor who is after me, he wants to get the launch codes for the missiles of my country. I told him no and I escaped. Don't know how long I would have lasted if you guys didn't come to help me out," Robyn told him.  


"Let me get this information to my boss and I will be right back," Clint said. Robyn nodded her head. Clint left. After a few moments she went back to lay down. She had to admit she was tired. Unseen to her, the temperature gauge on the machine which was keeping track of her stats was rising slowly.

Clint stepped out of the room. He didn't need to go far to find Nick Fury. He was just about halfway down the hall from the lab which Robyn was located in. Bruce was talking to Fury about something he wasn't sure what about. He could tell that Fury wasn't happy with what Bruce was telling him.  


"Sir," Clint said. Fury turned towards him.  


"Yes, Agent Barton?" Fury said.  


"Robyn told me that there is a doctor who is after her, sir. He want the codes for their country’s missiles."  


"Okay, that narrows the field down quite a bit. Is there anything else she could tell you?" Fury asked.  


"No sir. That was all she gave me. She looked like she needed some rest, so I came to talk to you and give you the information she gave me. Let me assure you, I will make sure she will stay safe, sir."  


"Okay, let's get this information rolling. The faster we take care of this situation, the sooner we can get her home. Thank you for your assurance about my god daughter," Fury said as he turned and headed to the command deck. Bruce went to check on an experiment in another lab, but not before he raised an eyebrow at the information he just heard. Clint just shrugged, he hoped Bruce would let it go. He didn't say anything, he just left. Clint let out the sigh of relief he had been holding. Clint just stood there, with his mind on how he was going to protect Robyn.  


Natasha knew Steve was going on a mission, so it would be a good idea to make sure she made it there to at least say good luck before he left. This was new for Natasha. She felt different around Steve. It was close to how she was around Clint. She knew her feelings could get her into trouble, but for some reason she didn't care. She wanted a life outside of being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent. This was as good of a time as any to stretch out and get a life.  


The group for the mission was at the jet. She saw Steve and Tony about to enter the jet. Steve looked over at her and then told Tony he needed a minute. Tony nodded and went into the jet and settled himself in one of the seats. Steve walked over to Natasha.  


"Everything okay?" Steve asked Natasha, concerned. Natasha liked how he was concerned about other people. It was one of the qualities she liked in him. She thought now would be as good a time as any to let him know how she felt about him.  


"Everything is fine. Just wanted to wish you luck on your mission," Natasha said, as she move to stand in front of him and she kissed him. Then she turned and left, leaving a very stunned Steve standing there. Tony looked over to Steve who just stood there.  


"Hey, Capsicle. We need to get going," Tony yelled. Steve shook it off and headed into the jet. Not long after the jet took off for its mission.  


Natasha needed to go and work out, so she headed to the gym. She started her normal routine. Her mind wandered around about how things in her was going to change her life around. She wanted to be happy and Steve was the one guy who made her happy.  


Of course there was the time difference, but she was willing to work on it to get him up to speed. Natasha just needed to vent a bit. It was good she had the gym practically to herself. There were a few S.H.I.E.L.D agents working out, but they wouldn't bother her. Once she was done with her work out she headed to her room to get a shower and relax until she was called back into action. On her way she passed the hallway where the lab was.  


Natasha saw Clint who stood half way down the hallway. She went over to him.  


"Clint, you okay?" Natasha asked her partner.  


""Yeah, I am fine. Just trying to figure out what doctor is after Robyn," Clint told her.  


"Where's Fury?"  


"Command Deck. Did you see Steve?"  


"Yes, he and Stark are on their own mission. They will be done and back here in no time," Natasha told him.  


"Okay, hopefully it's not too long, we might need them here soon," Clint said.  


"Yeah. So how is Robyn?"  


"She's resting right now, but that doctor did something to her. She got hit with radiation,” Clint said.  


"Gamma radiation like Bruce did?" Natasha asked.  


"No, this radiation isn't from Earth. We have no way of knowing what it's doing to her., Clint said as Natasha put a hand on his arm.  


"Don't worry, we will figure this out. We are a team and a family."  


"Thanks, Nat," Clint said as he smiled at her. Then Natasha headed back to her room. She could see it. This was bothering Clint, the whole situation with Robyn. Natasha wasn't sure what he was going to do. It was best to let him figure it out on his own, which she knew he would. She headed back to her room.  


Clint decided to go check up on Robyn. He walked back into the room. There was something different about the room. He just couldn't put his finger on it at the moment. He saw Robyn whose eyes were closed and she was resting on the table. Clint pulled up a chair next to her and sat down, just watching her sleep.

When Robyn opened her eyes she was no longer in the lab. She was on a large rock and in front of her, there was a majestic fire bird. This wasn't usual for her. She had a feeling this had to do with the doctor experimenting with her. She hopde it was for the best. She would fight this thing if it was evil. It was not going to take over her body unless it had her permission.  


"Don't worry my lady, I will not enter unless you want me to. I am here to explain to you there is a great evil coming. The group you are with which are called The Avengers are the good guys. You can trust them," the majestic fire bird told her.  


"Okay. What will happen if you do enter me?" Robyn asked.  


"You are strong. I know we will bond well. If I do enter you, then my powers will come to you. They will be weak at first, but stronger as you use them," the fire bird said. Robyn let it sink in.  


"I have to ask this. What happens if we are turned evil?" Robyn asked. This was going to be covered. If she ended up turning she wanted a way to be pulled back to being good.  


"Then we are lost if we do not have an anchor to keep us grounded." The majestic fire bird told her. Clint appeared beside her.  


"Where am I?"Clint asked.  


"On a different plane," fire bird told them.  


"Who are you?" Clint asked.  


"I am Phoenix. I am here to help earth fight against evil," Phoenix said.  


"Why am I here?"   


"I need someone to be my or should I say our anchor just in case things go south and we needed to be pulled back from going south," Robyn said. She could tell Clint was thinking this offer over in his mind. Of course he wanted to say yes on the spot, but what would this do? How would Fury take this? The fact he was connected with his goddaughter. He didn't want to be on the receiving end if this ended badly, but he really didn't care. There was a connection between them and he wasn't going to deny it. He wanted to see where it was going.  


"Yes, I will be your anchor," Clint said as his hand went to her hand and gave it a squeeze.  


"Good, but it is up to you, Robyn. I need your permission, my lady, to enter your body. Let me warn you, this is going to hurt a lot," the Phoenix said.   


"It's not going to be any worse than what the doctor did to me. I can handle the pain," Robyn said. Then she looked over at Clint.  


"Will this affect him as well?"   


"Yes, but not as severely as you will be. He will have a really bad headache for a few hours. Let me warn you, the closer you are to Robyn, Clint, the worse the headache will feel," Phoenix said.  


"It's fine," Clint said.  


"Oh you two won't remember what happened here at all," The Phoenix said. Before they could say anything their vision went dark.

Clint opened his eyes, his head was pounding. It felt worse than a hangover.. He immediately looked over at Robyn. She looked okay, but her face wasn't telling him she was fine. For him, she was in pain and he wasn't sure what he could do for her. If he didn't have this pounding headache he could think a bit clearer.  


Bruce.  
Get Bruce was all his mind was telling him. It was a good thing he wasn't totally useless right now. He walked over to the comm and hit the button to get Bruce.  


"Is everything okay over there?" Bruce asked from the comm.  


"No, I need you to come and see what you can do for Robyn. Something’s wrong and I have no idea what to do to help her," Clint told Bruce.  


"I am on my way." Bruce said as he cut off the comm. Right now Clint was more worried about Robyn then himself. He could handle this headache. He wasn't going to leave her side. It seemed like forever before Bruce got to the lab.  


When he saw Robyn he got straight to work. Clint went and sat in a chair that wasn't in the way of Bruce doing his work. He distracted himself by breathing. He hoped the headache would go away soon. He needed to be at the top of his game if he was going to protect Robyn.  


"You okay, Clint?" Bruce asked. Clint didn't realize Bruce was right in front of him now.  


"Yeah, I am fine. How's Robyn?" Clint asked. He felt like the time he was knocked out when he was under Loki’s control. Well it was a lot more worse than that.  


"She's going to be okay, but I can't see what the problem is," Bruce said, as he felt Clint’s forehead. It was fine.  


"Anything hurting?" Bruce asked.  


"Nothing hurts," Clint lied.  


"Okay let me know if there is anything that hurts," Bruce said as he went back to Robyn's side. "I have to check on something else. Can you keep an eye on Robyn?"  
"Sure I can," Clint told him. He watched as Bruce left.  


Clint took a few deep breaths to see if the headache would subside. It didn't. He distracted himself with others thoughts. Clint took Robyn's hand in his. He just wanted to make sure she was okay. Every so often she tightened her grip on his hand. When that happened he focused on the pain in his hand. He had to make sure he didn't let her squeeze his hand too tightly. If that happened he might not be able to handle his bow and arrows.  


Natasha decided to lay down for a little while. She wanted to be with Steve, but he and Tony were on a mission and she wasn't able to go with them. This feeling was one which she didn't want to go away.  


Maybe a shower would take her mind off of Steve. So she gathered her things and headed to take a shower. She stopped a few feet away from the door. A feeling of something was wrong grabbed her. She didn't know what it was. She set her things down and headed for the command deck to see Fury.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 

The doctor stood up and watched the screen. If he played this right then he would have her and another test subject to use for his experiment. He was going to get what he wanted. Of course no one but himself knew exactly what he was going to experiment with once they got their test subjects.  


He had three rooms prepared for his test subjects as well as the lab ready. He knew he had to buy time so he could watch his subject when he did the experiments on them. The doctor was ready for his plan to start, and capturing two of the Avengers would get the two he needed to play into his trap.  


Let the games begin. He pushed a button to fire a missile at the Quinjet which approached his second island which was visible to the world.

After a while Clint's headache eased up. Robyn's grip relaxed after a while. Clint was startled when Robyn shot up from the table. With her frantically looking around the room, her eyes rested on Clint.

"We have to go now. Captain America and Iron Man are in danger," Robyn told Clint. She hopped off the bed and headed for the Command Deck. Clint didn't say anything but just followed her. Clint considered The Avengers team his family and if his family was in danger then he was going to help them. Nick Fury looked up when he saw the door open.  


"We have a situation," Fury told them.  


"The Quinjet which Captain America and Iron Man were on went down on an island. We are going to go to rescue them," Robyn said. Fury looked at her.  


"You are not going anywhere," Fury told her. He wasn't going to put her in danger.  


"I am going and that's final," Robyn said as she glared at Fury. After a few moments Fury let out a sigh.  


"Fine, you can go. I am sending Hawkeye and Robyn for this mission," Fury said as he nodded. Hawkeye and Robyn left the room and got ready for their mission. Natasha entered the Command Deck after Hawkeye and Robyn left the room.  


"Commander Fury what's going on?" Natasha asked, as she kept the worry from her voice.  


"Iron Man and Captain America were shot down over an island. Hawkeye and Robyn are going on a rescue mission.”  


"I want to join them, sir."  


"No, we are not losing any more agents to this island," Fury said as he looked over some of the information which came up on the screen. Natasha knew once Fury said no then it meant no. There was no discussing it. Natasha nodded her head and then headed out. She went to where Clint and Robyn were getting ready for their mission.  


"Hey," Natasha said. Clint looked up to see Natasha.   


"Are you going on the mission as well?" Clint asked her.   


"No, he doesn't want to lose any more agents on this mission," Natasha told him.   


"Okay, so why are you here?"   


"I just wanted to come here and say be careful. I don't want to lose my partner," Natasha said. Clint looked over at her.  


 "Don't worry, Nat. I will be careful."   


"Good. I am going to keep myself busy with something else until you guys get back." Natasha said as she started to leave.   


"Natasha," Robyn said. Natasha turned to her.   


"Yes, what is it?" Natasha asked.   


"I'll make sure he'll come back in one piece," Robyn told her. She wanted to at least create a bond with Clint's teammates.   


"Thanks."   


"You're welcome," Robyn said, as Natasha left. Clint looked over at Robyn.   


"What?" Robyn asked.   


"Why did you say that?" Clint asked.  


 "Say what?"   


"That I will come back in one piece," Clint said as he got his bow and arrow in place.   


"I said it because I meant it."   


"Let's go," Clint said, as they headed to the Quinjet.  


They loaded up and headed to the island. They were both ready to go once they landed. They made their way to where Captain America and Iron Man were caught at. They ran into trouble. The Doctor's goons were upon them before they knew it. Robyn and Clint felt a pinch on their arm. After a couple of minutes their vision went dark.  


Robyn eyes opened. She knew exactly where she was. This wasn't good. How did the doctor get her back here? She heard a groan beside her. Her attention was on the person who groaned. It was Clint.  


'Damn it, this isn’t good.' Robyn thought to herself. The doctor had them now. She had to find a way out for both of them.  


"What the hell hit us?" Clint growled.  


"Knockout dart."  


"Where are we?"  


"We are in one of the doctor's lab rooms."  


"We have to get out," Clint said, as a hissing noise caught their attention."What's that?"  


"Don't breathe it in," Robyn said. She knew it wouldn't matter. They would breathe it in, whatever was filling the room right now.  


"I'll try."  


The doctor was evil. She wanted to know what he was up to. Now would be as good of a time as any to figure it out. The hissing increased and she knew more of the gas was being pumped into the room.  


This wasn't going to be good.  


Robyn looked over at Hawkeye, who was trying not to breathe. In the end he was breathing in the gas. She had to breathe in the gas as well. It was not until they started to breathe in the gas did the hissing stop.  


"What is this?" Hawkeye asked.  


"I don't know, what is he up to now?" Robyn questioned, knowing she wasn't going to get an answer at all.  
It was quiet for a little while. Robyn could feel that something was wrong with her. She had a feeling that this was the doctor's plan all along, to get her with something. Now he had got her. She looked over at Clint. Her mind was on jumping his bones. Robyn shook her head. She didn't want to think about Clint that way. It wasn't right and she felt like she was invading his space.  


 "You okay?" Clint asked.   


"I am fine, I just have to stay away from you right now."   


"Why?" Clint asked.  


He wasn't sure, but he wanted Robyn. He wanted her to jump his bones. Okay, now he was in trouble. He didn't think of her that way. Why was he wanting this to happen with her now? Clint respected her and wouldn't do that to her. Robyn moved away to the other end of the room. She didn't want Clint to hate her for jumping his bones.  


 "Robyn, Robyn. You do know I would get my way with you," the doctor voice said through the PA system.   


"Who the hell are you?" Clint said.   


"Doctor Owen Zumbee," Doctor Zumbee said.  


 "What do you want with her?" Clint growled.  


 "She has always been mine. No one will have her but me."   


"She's her own person," Clint said. Robyn looked at him and smiled.   


"Now, I am going to get what I want," Doctor Zumbee said.  


 "What is that?" Clint asked.   


"To give me an heir."  


 "She would never give you that."   


"Oh, but she will. I am not able to give her a child," Doctor Zumbee said, as he paused for a moment. Clint eyes widened a bit, as he realized what the doctor was going to do. He wasn't going to let it happen.  


"But you can."   


"Not going to happen," Clint said.  


 "You're not going to be able to fight it for long. You will give in soon," Doctor Zumbee said as he hit a button. The room filled with the gases. It was hard not to breathe the gases in. It was hard for them to deny this urge.   


"I'll leave you two alone to talk," Doctor Zumbee said as he cut off the transmission.  


Robyn looked over at Clint. She needed to get everything out into the open. She knew it would not be his fault for any of the actions here. The doctor had them in his grasp.   


"Clint," Robyn said.   


"Yes, Robyn?"   


"I want you to know whatever happens here is not your fault. I am going to take as much of the pain and punishment as I can," Robyn said. Clint looked at her.   


"How can it not be my fault?" Clint said, as he watched her move over to his side.   


"It's not your fault." Robyn said as she kissed him. She had fought as hard as she could, but she didn't want to fight it anymore.  


One of her hands made it way to his private area. She started to rub the area. Clint's hand went to the back of Robyn's neck and slowly pulled her down until she was laying on top of him.

 "I'll resist as much as I can," Clint told her as he kissed her neck. 

"I'll do the same, but I don't want to stop this," Robyn admitted. 

"Then let's not," Clint said, as he pushed her back. 

"We need to stop." Robyn moved off of him. She went and sat at the other end of the room. They were not going to let the doctor win. Their friends would rescue them.

Robyn put a hand on her stomach. The doctor had gotten what he wanted. Hawkeye and herself had been in the care of the crazy doctor.  
It was two weeks before they gave in. Clint used all of his willpower to fight the gas off. After the doctor confirmed she was pregnant he separated them. After a few fits from her the doctor thought it best to let them be together.  


The only thing that was different was that the doctor kept dosing Hawkeye with the gas. Robyn hated the fact the doctor had Clint in his power. All the doctor had to do was threaten her life as well as the life of his child. Clint straightened right up and acted right.  


It was two months before Doctor Zumbee told them their friends and family weren't looking for them. He had replaced them with clones. So there was no real rescue for them.

They had been in the doctor’s care for eight months. She was sure the rest of The Avengers Team would figured out they had been cloned.  


Robyn was worried about Clint. He had been expose to those chemicals more than she had been. Of course if she asked the doctor to stop then he would dose Clint with more of the gas and she didn't want didn't want to give birth to her child her in the care of the crazy doctor.  


She had to find a way for them to escape. Being held captive made Clint and Robyn's bond stronger. Robyn would give her life to protect Clint and her unborn child. She was sure Clint would do the same. Scratch that, she knew he would do the same for them.  


Robyn and Clint were sleeping. Clint who laid behind her, had his arm wrapped around her protectively. He was sleeping lightly. He was going to be ready for if there was a fight or if the crazy doctor came after Robyn. The door opened to the room and in stepped the doctor. Clint was up and in front of Robyn before she opened her eyes.  


"So protective are we." Doctor Zumbee said.  


"That's right. You will not hurt her or my child," Clint assured him.  


"You can't promise that. I will get her no matter what you said."  


"Over my dead body."  


"We can arrange that."  


"Try it."

"Sir, I am telling you that our Agent Barton isn't our Agent Barton," Natasha told Fury. Nick looked at her. The papers in her hands were handed to him. "This was set up just in case something like this happened. It has been eight months. I have gotten four of these. It means that Agent Barton is not really who he is right now. Plus I have a feeling Robyn isn't who she is either."  


Nick took a look at the papers. He could tell Natasha was telling him the truth. He knew Tony had unknowingly to the others implanted a bug in each of the Avengers. Nick picked up the phone and called Stark.   


"Why are you calling." Tony’s voice filled the room.  


 "I need you to trace Agent Barton’s whereabouts."  


 "He's with you isn't he?" Tony asked."  


"Just do it."  


 "All right, all right." Tony said. For few moments, it was quiet.   


"That's weird, it says he is close to the island we were at eight months ago," Tony said. They could hear him suiting up.   


"Tony, I know you are going after him. I am going to send Black Widow to join you," Nick said. He was sure Captain America was going to join Iron Man on the rescue mission.   


"Fine." Tony said as he cut the signal. Natasha was in a Quinjet before another word came out of Nick's mouth.  


Steve was told what was happening. He was still in New York so Tony was able to pick him up in the newly made Avenger jet. He wasn't happy to find out that the Clint they had been working with these past eight months wasn't the real Clint.  


It took a while for The Avengers to meet up minus Bruce Banner, who was somewhere off the grid. Then there was Thor who was still at his home on Asgard.  


"So how are we going to do this?" Natashsa asked. She stood by Steve. They had yet to go on a date. Their enemies had kept them busy. If she wasn’t on a mission or at the Avenger Tower she was doing paperwork.  


"We are going to locate Agent Barton and Miss Brandt, get them out of there. Then we kick the bad guys butt." Tony said. Everyone nodded their head in agreement.  


Once The Avenger jet was over the island they put their plan into action. It wasn't too long before the Avengers had secured the island. They had to find Clint and Robyn right now. They were looking in every room there was, but they came up empty handed.   


"JARVIS please locate Agent Barton. Let us know how many people are left in the building and where they are," Tony told JARVIS.   


"There eight people in the building sir. Five are approximately twenty feet to the east."   


"There is nothing there," Steve said as he saw Natasha go over and feel around that area. There was a door that opened after she ran her hand around midsection of the wall. They made their way into the room, but stopped at what they saw.  


There was a very pregnant Robyn who Doctor Zumbee held at needle point. Clint who was unconscious behind them.  


"Ah...it took you guys long enough. I will soon have what I want," Doctor Zumbee said.  


"I don't think so,” Robyn said as she grabbed the hand with the needle in it. She twisted his hand and the needle dropped to the floor. Water appeared on the floor beneath her.  


"Your water broke," Natasha said.  


"Let’s get Clint and get out of here. By the way the doctor says I am having twins." Robyn said as she hit the doctor in the head hard enough to knock him out. Iron Man carried the Doctor to the jet while Steve carried Clint. Natasha helped Robyn to the jet.

Everyone got in the Quinjet which was in the New Avengers jet. Natasha sat by Robyn with her hand as the cushion for when contractions hit. The flight wasn't as good as could be expected. Half way there Robyn was ready to give birth.   


"This isn't the place to give birth to children," Tony said.  


 "We don't have a choice," Natasha said as Robyn squeezed her hand tightly, trying not to push. Robyn had laid down on the ground ready to push.   


"We don't have anyone qualified to deliver a baby," Tony told her.  


 "The babies are coming whether we like it or not. So either help me or get out-of-the-way. I am not letting Clint’s children be in distress because the great Tony Stark doesn't want to have babies delivered in a Quinjet," Natasha said as she was right in his face.  


Tony threw up his hands in the air and backed up.  


He went up to where the pilots were relaxing since The avengers Jet was being flown by JARVIS. Natasha turned her attention back to Robyn, who was ready to push.  


About fifteen minutes later and with the help of JARVIS, Robyn’s son and daughter were born. She was happy to have her children with her. They had separated from the Avengers jet and were back on the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier. Robyn and the twins were in the room Clint was placed in since he was now in a coma. Robyn was worried about Clint, but she knew the best doctors were working on him to figure out what had happened to him.  


The Doctor was escorted to an interrogation room. They were going to question him. Nick Fury brought in the clone of Clint and Robyn. Clint's clone didn't do much while he worked for S.H.I.E.L.D.  


Her clone on the other had had caused quite a bit of a stir back home. She knew she was going to have to face that soon. Robyn knew her being a mother would be a shock to her parents. At this time she wasn't concerned about that. Clint, who was in a coma, was her one of her main concerns right now.  


The S.H.I.E.L.D. doctors checked the twins and gave them a clean bill of health. Nick Fury had set her up in a temporary room next to where Clint was at. He knew she wanted to be near him. Fury had to figure out what this doctor wanted with Robyn. He was going to get to the bottom of this. The doctor had taken one of the best agents and replaced him with a clone which had tricked him into believing he was dealing with the real Clint. Now this doctor they were holding was going to give up what he was planning for Robyn.

Robyn had gotten everything ready to head back home. It was going to be a time before she and her children got home. She was going to be worried about Clint the whole time she was gone, but right now she needed to go home and do some damage control.  


Everything was ready to go. Robyn made her way to Clint's room. She was going to tell him good-bye before she left. When she to his room it wasn't too homey. It was a room with white walls. It wasn't like home.  


Robyn walked over to Clint's side. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. There was no squeeze back. Of course she wasn't expecting a squeeze back from him. Robyn leaned over and kissed his forehead.  "I'll be back, I have to do some damage control," Robyn told Clint. Once she was satisfied Robyn got up and left the room and made her way to the Quinjet.  


It took seven hours to get to her home. In that time both her daughter and son stayed sleeping. She had a feeling they would be up at night. If that was the case then she knew she was going to be tired the next day. There wasn't anything she really could do.  


The Quinjet landed on the landing pad assigned for helicopters and airplanes. Her parents stood outside waiting for her to come out. She had the car seat, which carried her daughter in one hand and the car seat which carried her son in the other. She knew her parents were going to be shocked to find out they were grandparents already.  


The back of the plane opened. Robyn stepped out. The expression on her parents' faces told her she was right. They were indeed surprised to see her with children.  
"Robyn dear, who do those two belong to?" Zeldra asked her.  


"They're mine, mother." Robyn told her.  


"How is that possible?" Colin asked his daughter. He wasn't happy to know he had no idea who the father was. They were going to marry her to the Prince of a neighboring country. When the marriage happened, there would be peace between their countries.  


"It's a long story. Right now, I am here to do damage control," Robyn told them.  


"There is no damage control necessary. Could you stay a little while and tell us what is going on in your life, please," Zeldra said. Rebecca really wanted to get back to Clint, but family came first. Even before she could say something the Quinjet took off. Her kids were still asleep in their car seats.  


"I'll stay for a bit," Robyn said as they headed into their home. They all got into the car. Of course there were security cars following them as well. Robyn, her new children, and her parents sat in the back. The driver sat in the front with the divider up to give them privacy.  


"Robyn darling you must be tired. Why don't you get some sleep now and we can talk once we get home?" Zeldra said to her daughter. Robyn looked at her. She nodded her head. She stretched out and laid her head on her mother’s lap. She was asleep a few moments after her head rested on her mother's lap. Zeldra looked over at her husband. 

They shared a glance between themselves. Then he gave a nod at her. Zeldra looked out the window. She knew Robyn's visit was going to be a nice one. Of course she did plan on asking about the whole being cloned thing, as well as who the father of her grandchildren was. She hoped the man was someone important who would take care of her daughter as well as her grandchildren. If not then she would arrange to get her with someone who could take care of her. Zeldra watched her daughter sleep as they headed home. 

Natasha had a good day, but she hoped everything went well with the mission Director sent Steve on. The mission she didn't know about, due to the factthat it was classified. She could get a copy of it if she wanted to, but then Fury would know there was something up when he saw the file had been read by someone other than himself. 

Natasha had a feeling Steve would probably be looking for her when he got back. He had been sent on mission after mission, but Fury hadn't sent them on a mission together in a long time. Natasha would admit she did miss having time alone with Steve. When he got back and found her it would be a good time to spend time together whenever they could. There were dates forming in her mind. There were a lot of things they could do together as friends, as well as a couple. Maybe if Steve wanted to pursue their relationship further they could maybe go to the park and ride the Ferris wheel. That would be considered romantic. Natasha did hope Steve would get back soon. The answer to her question would be answered onve they talked it over between themselves.

Fury looked over at the doctor who sat across the table. His face was calm. Fury was going to get to the bottom of this. No one was going to hurt his goddaughter and get away with it. Whatever experiment he did on her was going to come out of him willingly or by force, it really didn't matter to him.

"Doctor Zumbee, you kidnapped the daughter of a foreign country’s leader and experimented on her before she escaped. We found her and we did tests on her. What I want to know is what did you do to her?" Fury calmly asked him. Zumbee looked at Fury and studied him. He knew they would find out soon enough. He had done the world a favor. He had created a person who could help save the world if it came under attack. He knew his method wasn't conventional, but what he wanted he would get in the end. He would have his Robyn in the end. He would keep her as long as he needed until she forgot about her former life. There was nothing he wouldn't do to make her his.

Zumbee looked at Fury. He wasn't afraid of him. The man in front of him would get nothing from him willingly. If it was by force he was not sure how long he would last if they forced him to tell them what he knew. When that happened he didn't know exactly what information he would be giving up. Zumbee hoped if they did make him talk he wouldn't give them any information which could be used against him. If that happened he wasn't sure exactly what would happen then. All he knew was he was going to get what he wanted in the end no matter what.

"I will tell you nothing," Zumbee told him, then he spit in Fury’s face. Fury wiped the spit off his face and then looked at him.

"You've just made a mistake by doing that," Fury told him. Then he stood up and headed towards the door. If he was going to be like that then he would try the not so hard torture technique first. He stopped and turned towards Zumbee before he left the room. "Hope you like the cold."

Then Fury was gone. He left Zumbee wondering what he meant by the last words he spoke. Zumbee knew what he meant a few minutes later. The room was getting colder. He knew he was going to hold out as long as he could, but he knew if it was longer enough they would realized they couldn't use cold to make him talk. He was sure they would try everything they knew before they moved on to the hardcore torture technique. Zumbee smiled to himself while he let his mind goes somewhere else, so not to let the cold get to him.

Zumbee knew the war was coming to planet Earth soon. The thing was he was sure where ever the Phoenix ended up the place would be in ruins. So if she went home then she would destroyed her home. He was sure if that happened Robyn would seek him out to figure out what was going on with her. When that happened then he would have her at last.

Fury watched the doctor on the screen on the television in one of the control rooms on the Helicarrier. Each control room was next to an interrogation room. One way or another he was going to get the information he needed from Doctor Zumbee willingly or by force. It didn't matter which way he got the information. The only thing which mattered was that he got the information from the doctor.

Clint laid in the med bay in a bed. No one knew what was going on with him. Bruce was watching over him. Natasha sat by his side she watched over him since there were partners after all. Natasha knew things would get better soon.

The End ???

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [art for 'The Avengers: Masquerade'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980794) by [stormbrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite)




End file.
